Camping!
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: Slight AU. PostBeachGames. In a last ditch effort to give Jim a chance alone with Pam before his interview with corporate, Michael schedules a mandatory camping trip. JAM
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the office, because if i did please believe karen would not exist!!

Individual interviews are in **bold!** I don't specify who it is, but i think it's pretty obvious. Please feel free to tell me if im assuming...

Enjoy.

**Camping: Chapter 1**

* * *

Pam groaned as she looked at clock, it was barely lunch time. She sneaked at glance at Jim's neck, finding comfort that was there when she saw it.

"Hey losers, listen up!" Michael walked out of his office suddenly, startling all the employees. "I know after Beach Day you were depressed, because soon everything is going to change. Like me getting a job at corporate and you thinking to yourselves-I will never have to relive an experience like that again!"

"Thank god." Stanly muttered and returned to his crossword puzzle.

Michael shot him a glare. "Well you guys were WRONG! I have decided to plan one more trip, a camping trip, and let me tell you guys-we are going out with bang. That's what she said. We are leaving on Wednesday and coming back early Monday morning."

"Will we be paid for this?" Phyllis asked, raising her hand slightly.

"How can you even-"

"Then I'm not going." Stanly interrupted again.

"You will be paid! How can you even be worried about that? This is our last time together, and our last time to say what needs to said." He glanced at Jim obviously, who avoided both his and Karen's suspicious stare.

"Michael? I think I got everything out on Beach Day, everyone can attest to that." Pam said warily, remembering all teasing she had received. "So I was thinking that I should be exempt. Plus, I have plans for this weekend."

* * *

**Across the Universe is coming out this weekend. So me and some friends from art school were planning to go see it. It should be really fun.**

* * *

"We all know you have no life Pammy." He joked rudely.

She hung her head, whether it was in embarrassment or annoyance no one knew.

"I have plans as well." Jim said suddenly and took the focus off Pam.

"And this is mandatory."

Everyone flinched. Angela raised her hand.

"For everyone."

Toby appeared through the kitchen and stop suddenly as all eyes were on him.

"Except Toby." He amended quickly, before he could get any ideas of joining this little camping trip. "You all may leave an hour early today, I expect you in the parking lot tomorrow at six. Good day."

People immediately began protesting.

"I SAID GOOD DAY, SIR!" He turned around and shut himself in his office.

* * *

**Am I excited about the camping trip I planned? Does Mel Gibson hate Jews?**

* * *

"Hey it's me." She whispered in the phone, even after glancing to make sure Jim wasn't paying attention.

"Pam?" Gabriella asked. "I thought you had to work today?"

"I do. But Michael is making us go camping for like five days."

She smiled slightly at her sharp gasp.

"Is Jim going?"

"Yes, as is everyone else." Pam muttered, ignoring the blush that crept up. She glanced at his neck again.

Gabriella, or Ella as her friends knew her, and Pam had many classes with each other. She had instantly felt a strong connection with the short attractive blonde. After having no friends and constantly wallowing in self-pity, it didn't take long for her to spill her innermost secret, her torrid and horribly unrequited love for a man she had previously turned down.

"We have got to go shopping! This is your chance!" Ella shouted with gusto. "I'm calling Kenneth and we'll be there in an hour!"

"No! You misunderstood me-"

She had already hung up.

True to her word, she walked in with Kenneth sixty minutes later. Ella was looking fabulous, as always, wearing skinny jeans, flats, a long loose fitting sweater that came down to her elbows that dipped and showed a white tank underneath, and long necklaces. Pam never got how she could be so fashionable and yet still look like an artist. Ken was exact opposite of her wearing a semi-tight striped sweater, khakis, and brand new tennis shoes. If Pam didn't know him personally, she would've swore he walked out of a Lacoste or Ralph Lauren magazine with his polished looks, brown hair and clear blue eyes.

Jim turned around and immediately looked uncomfortable as he saw an extremely attractive male (and a girl, he barely noted) leaning on Pam's counter. Figuring he was harassing her, he approached the receptionist desk. "Can I help you guys with something?" All eyes turned his way and he noticed Pam's face was bright red.

"No, we're here for Pam. This is Gabriella and I'm Ken." His voice was smooth, and he rose a perfectly sculpted (what was with this guy?) eyebrow. "And you must be?"

"This is Jim." Pam introduced after Jim hadn't responded immediately. "They're friends from school. Well we better be going." Pam yanked her purse from her chair so hard, she hit her elbow. "Ow!"

Both guys leaned forward to help. Ella giggled loudly at this, and winked at Ken.

The whole group was unaware of the rest of the office's gazes.

"Pam, aren't you going to introduce us to your beautiful friend?' Andy sidled up to Ella, effectively scaring her.

"No, that won't be necessary. We're leaving." She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out of the office before another syllable had been uttered.

"It was nice meeting you!" Andy called after the mysterious (and gorgeous) Gabriella.

"Someone stop her! We are not able to leave the premises until o-sixteen-hundred!" Dwight stood suddenly.

Nobody paid attention to him.

"That had to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in real life! This is so awesome!" Kelly squealed and stopped suddenly, noticing she had been talking to Ryan before her outburst. "Besides you of course!" She squeezed him tightly. "I am so happy for her now! Her boyfriend is totally phenomenally, Brad Pitt hot!"

* * *

**Only 7 of the population is that ridiculously good-looking! It's just so awesome that me and Pam have both found men in that range! Ohmigod! They are so Pen! No, wait…Kam?**

* * *

"I'm happy too." Karen spoke suddenly her gaze trained on Jim, who was still staring at the door. "Her attentions will be somewhere else."

* * *

**Should it bother me that Pam has friends? Well it doesn't. I mean, they must not be _that _good of friends if we just met him now.**

**What? Oh, I meant them.**

* * *

It was an unnaturally cold morning in May, as all the employees stood with their belongings in the parking lot.

"I think we have another five minute grace period until we can leave feigning ignorance." Jim whispered conspiratorially after glancing at his watch and seeing that it was already ten minutes past the hour.

Karen laughed and pushed him playfully.

Pam averted her eyes as soon as she had seen the camera had noticed her staring. She tugged on her velour sweat suit self-consciously, cursing her stupidity. Why did she think that changing her outfit was going to get Jim's attention when he had a naturally beautiful girlfriend?

"Pam, did you get that from Victoria's Secret?" Kelly questioned suddenly.

Her blush confirmed her suspicions.

"You got that for Ken didn't you?" She squealed. "Is that where you went yesterday? You are so in love! Look at you!"

"He told you to get that didn't you?" Meredith asked. "I know when men are undressing you they love to feel that kind of material."

"Can I feel?" Kevin leaned forward and held his hand out.

"No!" She jumped away from him.

Both Jim and Karen were frowning at them, for very different reasons.

"Only whores wear velour. They said it in Christian Monthly." Angela glared at Pam.

* * *

**As a devout Christian, I feel all reading materials should coincide with that. It also says curly hair is of the devil and a sure sign of vanity.**

* * *

"Back off short stuff." Michael interrupted out of nowhere, wearing camouflage and looking ridiculous. "I see you have taken my advice and let those things breathe." He peered down her wife beater.

Pam zipped up her jacket.

Jan suddenly appeared with her luggage, wearing navy velour.

Angela glanced at the camera as if saying 'I told you so'.

"We will be having partners throughout this whole trip. Your buddy should be with you at all times. You will share a cabin and be teammates during challenges. My buddy is Jan." He pulled her closely, and watched as everyone began to pair up. "You will not pick your partners."

Everyone groaned.

"Jan, if you would."

She pulled out two small boxes filled with folded paper. "All partners will be boy-girl. You cannot trade. Dwight-Angela. Ryan-Kelly."

It had seemed as if everyone was getting paired perfectly.

"Phyllis-Stanly. Meredith-Creed. Jim-Pam. Andy-Karen. Oscar-Kevin."

"I am not even female!" Oscar protested. "What are you implying?"

"We ran out of girls Oscar. I hope you understand." Jan intercepted, because she knew Michael's response would offend him.

"I will not go if that's the pairings." Karen looked to Jim for support.

* * *

**I think this is the perfect chance to say goodbye to Beesly. I am going for that job in New York, and last time I left without warning. Maybe this time I'll…I mean we'll actually get closure.**

* * *

"Chill out." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Pam's boyfriend is so much hotter than Jim anyway."

Oscar shot Pam a secret smile, who returned it.

* * *

**I think I'm the only one who knows how happy Pam's friend is, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

"Wow. That's harsh." He looked down at Karen and shrugged helplessly. "Rules are rules." He grabbed his suitcase and trudged over where Pam was standing.

"But," Karen whined, "we can still sit together on the bus right?"

"Have ever heard of the buddy system?" Michael asked incredulously.

* * *

**We actually picked out the partners last night. If anyone had looked closely, the papers were blank. I still can't figure out why Jan insisted on Dwight and Angela from Accounting.**

* * *

"Team names." Jan got out her clipboard. "Dwight?"

He had been surprisingly quiet the whole morning. "Guy Fawkes."

"Jim?"

Pam answered before he could even think. "King James I."

Jim laughed loudly, before he could contain himself.

Dwight, who didn't find it so humorous, looked at her with horror. "You can't be serious!"

"We can and are." He put his arm around her shoulders in a casual move and they began to chant their team name. It was eerily like the Beach Games scene, but Pam couldn't help but notice how much more fun it was on his side.

"REMEMBER, REMEMBER THE FIFTH OF NOVEMBER, THE GUNPOWDER TREASON AND PLOT, I SEE NO REASON WHY THE GUN POWDER TREASON SHOULD EVER BE FORGOT!" Dwight shouted hysterically, over their chants.

"Okay." Jan said slowly. "Phyllis?"

"How about we call them Jungle Fever?" Michael interrupted, giggling to himself.

"Excuse me?" Stanly asked in his monotone.

"Or not."

"What about Pam?"

It got awkwardly quiet as everyone stared at him.

"As in Pam Grier, my favorite actress."

Everyone gave an audible sigh of relief besides Stanly, Dwight, and Angela (who never did anything out of relief).

"Ryan?"

"Team Bradgelina!"

Ryan groaned.

"Creed?"

"Hurricane. No Sex on the Beach." Meredith offered, sipping on her ever present Styrofoam gas station soda.

"I like the last one Mary Ann."

She ignored him.

"Kevin?"

"Hateball." He smiled at Angela, who made a noise of disgust.

"Andy?"

"Soprano. You know because I can sing soprano and she's Italian."

She glared in response, and then turned her eyes back to the chummy team 'King James I'.

"And I and Michael will be-"

"Necrophilia!" He interrupted, winking at her.

Pam began choking on her water.

"I think you mean nymphomaniac hon."

* * *

Please constructive criticism only! Remember-The more feedback the faster i'll update!

FearandLoathing


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Story of my life. I dont own the song, nor the exact definition of campin for dwight i got from the urbandictionary.

Seriously, the response was super awesome. I didn't even plan on writing it for a little while longer, but as with all the reviews rejuvanted me! So if you keep it up, so will i!

Camping!: Chapter 2

* * *

"Are you ready for this trip? I do hope you realize I have become quite competitive in your absence. " 

"I'm beginning to question how much I know about Fancy New Beesly. Any tattoos or battle scars?"

"Quiet!" Michael was standing at the front of the bus, ignoring the shouts from bus driver about safety regulations. "I have brought my trusty karaoke machine that contains all the classics that we will need for the-" He glanced at his watch, ignoring everyone's groans. "forty-five minutes. Numba one-Escape (The Pina Colada Song)." He pressed play on the silver CD player, and pulled out a microphone.

"Does this new Beesly not sing?" Jim teased.

After Michael butchered many famous songs (not unlike the Dundies), Jim had sung half-heartedly in the ones he recognized. Pam, however, had not opened her mouth.

"Oh please, I sing really badly."

"And who told you this?"

"Everyone who cared about their hearing."

Michael, after realizing he didn't know the songs as well as he thought, had taken to walking down the aisle and forcing people to sing into the microphone. Nobody participated.

* * *

**Sometimes it's hard, that's what she said, to be entertaining all the time. But after seeing their faces, alit with laughter, and realizing I may be the only funny person they know…That's what keeps me strong.**

* * *

"Just sing when Michael comes around, and I'll leave you alone." He begged. Jim wanted to hear her singing but also had a bad feeling that he would love her voice as much as her goofy dancing. 

"But only if I know the song…" Pam relented, tugging on her hair nervously. It was one thing to sing at a bird's funeral, a whole different thing to sing in front of the man of her dreams.

When Hold on Tight by Electric Light Orchestra, Kevin pumped his hand in the air and whooped.

Oscar tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, but when Kevin broke out the lighter, the urge was unbearable.

And before Pam knew it, Michael was rocking to the beat towards her with pleading eyes. She cursed herself and tried to pay attention the lyrics before he reached. She felt her neck heat up as the microphone appeared in her face.

"Accroches-toi a ton reve." She sang softly, with a perfect accent. As Jim's shocked face, her voice grew steadier.

* * *

**I was in Choir at my high school. I was so delusional. Finally my music teacher had to have an intervention. I am not joking. But before that, we sung this song at the senior's Graduation.**

* * *

"Accroches-toi a ton reve 

Quand tu vois ton bateau partir

Quand tu sents -- ton coeur se briser

Accroches-toi a ton reve"

After the amazed pause of silence, scattered parts of the bus broke out in applause lead by Jim.

"Suck on that Halpert."

* * *

**Wow. She is…she is amazing.**

* * *

Angela merely threw a suspicious look towards an unsuspecting Pam.

* * *

**It is a commonly known fact that people who are possessed by devil spirits can speak many languages previously unknown. I think this matter is much more serious than everyone believes.**

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and before long they arrived at the cabins. Michael told everyone to get their suits on and meet at the pool in five.

"Just let me put some on." Michael pleaded sunscreen in hand.

Jan, however, remained unmoved. "I told you I already put some…Hey everybody, grab a chair and a marker board. We are playing the Newlywed game."

"But none of us are married, well besides Phyllis." Oscar commented.

"Well that's surprising, I mean I would understand Pam and Karen, but Phyllis?" Michael joked.

Phyllis looked down, avoiding everyone's sympathetic gazes.

"I was engaged, and look how that ended up." Pam offered, raising her hand. "Not all of us are as lucky to find someone we love and who loves us back."

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said that in front of Jim and Karen. Do I regret it? About as much as my Beach Games' speech.**

* * *

Both Pam and Jim avoided each others' gaze, much to Kevin's amusement. 

"Look how awkward it is between them!" Kevin, who was giggling, whispered loudly to Oscar.

"Okay." Jan cleared her throat. "Girls on this side, and boys on the other."

Oscar began to raise his hand, but gave up and sat on the girl's side.

"Question. Why are we wearing swimming suits?"

* * *

**Usually I would say it was to throw them off, but have you seen how white some of them are? I think they should thank me. Well besides Karen, Stanly, and Oscar-who are cheating ethnically anyway.**

* * *

"Now if you discard any extra clothes now please." Michael instructed, ignoring Dwight's question. 

Jim looked up, after undressing himself, and caught the sight of Pam in a bikini. Mentally berating himself for ogling her, he let his gaze continue until it landed on Karen. He swore he belonged in Man hell for secretly preferring a pale, slightly curved body to that of a toned, tan body.

Meredith made a whistle of approval at seeing Jim's skin. "You look as good as an Apple Slut in the morning."

Karen's and Pam's eyes met and they giggled at the obvious discomfort Jim was experiencing.

"Now Oscar, you are not allowed to check me out. My old lady's here." Michael slung an arm on an annoyed Jan. "Now you must be wondering why I made you fill out those kooky questionnaire last week. We've recorded your responses."

"I never filled that out." Stanly looked up from his crossword puzzle.

"Damnit Stanly, you and Phyllis are disqualified now. Now I know you will think twice before ignoring what I ask of you."

Stanly shrugged and went back to his puzzle, ignoring Phyllis who looked seriously upset.

* * *

**Bob Vance, of Vance refrigeration, never wanted to play this game when we were engaged and I really wanted to…**

* * *

"Let's get this thing moving, we are going to ask the girls then the boys. For every right answer you get a point, and every question, one team is eliminated. First question-who is your partners' first crush?" 

Karen: Cornell

Angela: Beets

Pam: Dawn Tinsley

Meredith: Psyhdelic Drugs

Kelly: Claire Danes

Oscar: 80's rock bands

"I think everyone but Pam and Kelly didn't understand the question correctly. You-wait, everyone but Kelly got this one right, even though Meredith did not spell psychedelic right."

"I got this wrong! That is not possible!"

* * *

**Every guy was in love with Claire Danes in the 90's! She was so awesome! Romeo and Juliet with the absolute hunk Leonardo DiCaprio, or My-So Called Life with a moderately less hunky Jared Leto! And please believe it takes a lot of awesomeness to make me use the h-word!**

* * *

Kelly turned to Ryan, tears mixing with the mascara down her face. "Do I even know you?" She ran off towards the cabins. 

"I told you this game was intense!" Michael cheered.

"Next question is for the guys. What is your partner's favorite book?"

Andy: The International Businesswoman: A Guide to Success in the Global Marketplace

Dwight: Bible

Jim: Wuthering Heights

Creed: Alcohol

Kevin: The Gay 100: A Ranking of the Most Influential Gay Men and Lesbians

"Nice Karen, that is my favorite book as well. Creed, I'm not sure if that is a book, but she put it down as well. I'm sorry Kevin, that book is wrong."

"How do you even know about that book?" Oscar asked, as they walked over to the loser side of the pool.

Kevin just giggled nervously.

"Girls, this question is for you. When did your partner lose their virginity? Michael! You do not have to answer this!"

Karen: Never

Angela: 33

Pam: 17

Meredith: 1960's

"Uh. Yeah, everyone is right besides Karen."

* * *

**I am a ladies' man. And no ladies' man is a virgin past the age of seventeen. It's actually a funny story involving a Cornell Orientation, a tie, and a piece of chalk.**

* * *

"Next question. What food did you partner eat for lunch yesterday?" 

Angela: Count Chocula

Pam: Ham and cheese sandwich

Meredith: Mung Beans

"Angela's answer is the only wrong one. Please join the others on that side of the pool. And the last question is the hardest one of all. What was the exact conversation you had when you first met? Partners please sit together as you will have to act it out. Meredith and Creed you're up first."

"You want to hit this?" He offered to Meredith who looked speechless.

"Okay that is wrong. You guys are-"

"But that's how I met Mary Ann!" Creed protested.

Meredith just sipped her 'soda', and joined the rest of the employees.

"Now this is all you. You get this, you win it all. C'mon JAM!" Michael cheered.

"I don't your ready for this Beesly." He taunted.

"Bring it on." She sent him a challenging look and then began to pantomiming typing.

Jim got up from the chair and walked away then walked back.

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam." She acted like she was talking in to a phone. She looked up and saw Jim standing there nervously. "Please hold. How can I help you?"

"I'm Jim Halpert, and I'm the new Sales Representative." He held out his hand.

She giggled when she shook it. "Pam Beesly. This is your desk right here. Now, are you sure you want to work here?" Her eyes darted from side to side. "We only have a little bit of time before he comes back."

"He?"

"Yes or no?" She demanded playfully.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk-mate Dwight."

He chuckled, and she began to walk away. Jim grabbed her wrist before she got too far. He cleared his throat nervously. "Do you want to go to lunch with me today?"

She looked momentarily shocked. "Yeah, sure." With a nervous smile, she walked away only glancing at him once.

"And scene."

"That was amazing!"

"Wow!"

"PB&J!" Kevin chanted.

They just bowed.

"That was remarkable." Jan shook her head, still taken aback. "You obviously win. That…wow. Five extra credit points."

They high-fived. "What did we win?"

"Uh first place in the Camping Games?"

* * *

Michael does not know that camping refers to the act of hiding or otherwise remaining in a hidden, obscured, or safe location in order to ambush an enemy or objective, or to avoid harm. There is much controversy over whether or not camping is a respectable strategy; some claim camping is cowardly and cheap, while others maintain that it is intelligent and strategic. I believe it is intelligent.

* * *

"Now you guys can mingle and swim. But be back at your cabin in three hours with your partner." Jan and Michael walked off hand-in-hand towards their cabin. 

Now that they were free, Jim immediately walked over to where Karen was sitting and joined her.

Pam, who felt the familiar pang of hurt when they were together, just sat back in the chair determined to get something positive out of the weekend.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen."

She squinted one eye open at the unfamiliar voice. "Oh thanks." She sat up and grabbed the bottle from the stranger.

"I'm Zac." He was a good-looking blonde with blue eyes. He actually looked a little young.

"Pam." She tried to open the bottle, and struggled.

"Let me get that." He took the sunscreen out of her hands. "Do you mind?"

"Uh. I don't-" She glanced over at Jim; he had his arms around Karen's thin waist and was whispering sweetly with a smile. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**I'm single. Why the hell not? I need a rebound anyway.**

* * *

Remember- if don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all. unless it's in constructive criticism form! 

You guys rocked out loud last time, so if you keep reviewing...you know the rest. I've been toying around with the idea of having adult themes...or keeping it like this. Please tell me what you think

Review!!! FearandLoathing


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything. Especially not the quote I got from a website for Cornell! I just had too! Go Andy. Oh and Michael's def from camping is from urban dictionary! I swear they have double meanings for everything!!!

The cameras are not allowed in cabins I decided! So everyone is gunna act with wild abandonment! Not really. However, there are some mature scenes but i've seen more in family movies!

I've decided to start responding to your reviews. I never really realized how kinda rude it was not to!!!

Nomanslandvicki-I totally figured that's what the new Beesly would say! And plus everyone loves uncomfortable/jealous Jim! Especially me!

Lexie-Thanks so much!!! I try so hard to keep them in character, and it's good to know I'm not totally screwing it up!

JPNeverlosetheButterflies-Don't worry! We all know he's not a threat!

Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117-I was really worried that scene didn't come out as beautifully as I imagined! So thanks!

princess Deleon- I hope I answer your question with this chapter!

My Favorite Things Are On TV- I love your name! I have to agree!

Hales03-Only if you keep reviewing!

**Camping: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ohmigod!" 

The 'happy couple' looked up at her with amusement.

"What are you doing Pam?" Kelly shrieked when she found Pam getting lotioned up by a blonde. "What about your gorgeous boyfriend? Does Ken ring any bells?"

Jim felt this was the only time he was glad Pam had a boyfriend.

"Kelly, I do hope you know that Ken is gay." Pam offered a placating hand towards the shocked girl.

"Oh. Well…then who is this? What kind of loser goes camping?" At everyone's stares, she scoffed. "Please, we were forced. Obviously!"

Zac shrugged, still tickled. "My dad owns this chain of camping grounds, as well as other things."

"So you're a Camping Heir?" Pam laughed.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Ohmigod! Your guys are in love! This is so Simple Life 5!"

* * *

**Paris Hilton totally fell in love with Hunter, a camp counselor. It was so awesome! Well until he used another girl to make her jealous, and then the skank-face totally asked Paris where Hunter was! But it was ultimately awesome.**

* * *

Jim untangled himself from Karen. "I think I'm gonna find my cabin." At her worried look, he added an 'I'm fine'. He made sure to not even glance in Pam's direction as he was walking toward the main cabin. That unfortunately caused him to run into Michael. 

"Whoa Jimmy. I just wanted to say-wait! Freeze." Michael froze instantly. "Where are you heading to this fast? We-" When Jim just tried to continue walking, he grabbed his shoulder and motioned for him to wait. "We, as in Jan and I,"

"You mean Jan and me?"

"No! God no, Dwight. You're such a pervert."

Dwight just stared intensely at the camera.

"What Michael is attempting to say is that we felt it was unfair for Team King James I not to receive any prize." Jan explained. "So a flat screen HDTV is being placed in your cabins, along with all the movies you could possibly want to watch for the rest of the trip."

They all clapped.

"So now Jim and Pam go to your room. Your keys are here, and everyone else is forced to hike." Jan handed Jim the two cards, and effectively pulled Pam from Zac.

* * *

**I have always been a serious person and always refused to interfere, which is why Michael evens me out. But after their little first meeting play, I see that they are seriously in love with each other. So I am going to give them a little push in the right direction. **

**I guess Michael has rubbed off on me. That's what she said. Oh God.**

* * *

"I wonder what our cabin will look like! I'm excited!" Pam squealed, while walking next to Jim. Pam had always considered herself normal, and after working with Michael…How could you not? But she always let her weird little quirks show around him, like for instance undeniably girly moments. 

"I can tell." He murmured distractedly. He had always wondered what she looked like in a bikini, but he always knew it would be, at the very least, distracting. How was he going to survive sleeping in the same the same cabin with her? He was screwed.

The cabin was nicer than Pam had expected. It had a bathroom with a shower, a sink and mirror outside of it, and a large room with two twin beds in it. There was a small table in between the beds, and a large flat screen hung opposite.

"We are living the good life Halpert." She whistled appreciatively, or attempted to as she couldn't whistle.

He chuckled at her attempt. She was so damn adorable.

"Mind your mouth. Shower!" Pam grabbed random things out of the already filled hutches and was in the bathroom before he could even form a response.

He changed into flannel pants, and a white tee shirt. His cell phone vibrated with a picture of his mom and her name flashing impatiently.

"So how is it so far?" She asked as soon as he had flipped it open

"Good." Jim glanced towards the still closed bathroom door. "I actually got partnered with Pam. So we're staying in a cabin together."

He smiled at her sharp gasp. "How awkward is it?"

"Not bad." It was now Larissa's time to hear him gasp. When Jim continued, his voice was a bit rougher. "Not bad at all."

Pam had spent part of her 'shower time' briefing Ella and Ken on her situation. When they went shopping, they had tried to convince to her to buy sexy sleepwear, but Pam refused. They had settled on a slip, it looked more like a spaghetti strapped dress, with matching underwear. It was a blue and green spiral flannel dress made of satin and a corset-style lacing at the empire bust with a ruffle hem. She had bought it with the belief that she was, under no circumstances, wearing it on the camping trip. That was until she had stayed in the sun for far too long, and only made it worse with an extremely hot shower. It was the only pajamas she had taken that didn't further annoy her skin because it was such a soft material.

So there she was, in a cabin with her object of her affections in a baby doll with extremely red and irritated skin.

"Jim. Jim? Jim! Is everything okay?" His mother was beginning to sound frazzled.

"If anyone tells you not to shower after spending time in the sun, believe them." She told Jim, not noticing his shocked stare for a second. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, she smiled at him through the mirror. "Who are you talking to?"

Mom, he mouthed after overcoming his shock. "I'm fine Mom. Pam just got out of the bathroom." He spoke quietly, trying not to think whether it came with matching underwear.

"Tell Mama Halpert I said hi." She said loudly while throwing her still wet hair in a bun.

"Pam says hi. I don't think that's a good idea. Mom!" He whined, still trying to keep his voice down.

"What's going on?" She sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing the remote.

He ignored her. "No. She's busy right now."

"Does she want to talk to me? Jim, give me the phone." She reached over to grab the phone from him but he jumped off the bed and held it out of her reach.

"Beesly, you are not getting this phone from me!"

Noticing just how lanky he was, she jumped on his bed. She grabbed for the phone using her momentum to jump higher to reach the phone.

Jim swallowed audibly when he noticed where his eye level was when she was on the bed. And she was bouncing.

Using his unknown distraction, she got the phone from his hand.

He just shot her a heated look of mock betrayal. "I'm getting in the shower." He shot her another look but this one was of barely concealed yearning. "You better be off when I'm out."

She just winked saucily at him. "Hey Mrs. Halpert, this is Pam." She began nervously as soon as she heard the shower running.

"I can't believe this is the first time we've spoken. I've heard so much of you from Jim." A warm voice replied.

"I have too. I've been meaning to talk to talk to you about embarrassing child and teen Jim might have done and/or gone through."

Larissa couldn't help the laughter that spilled out. No wonder her son was so hung up on this girl, they were perfect for each other. "Please call me Larissa."

Jim walked out twenty minutes later; much more satisfied than he had went it.

"Well he's out now. Of course! You have my cell phone number right? Okay talk to you later. I will. Bye." She hung up the phone and tossed it to him.

"You talked to my mother for-" He looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes! What could you possibly talk about for that long?"

She shrugged indifferently, still on his bed. "What can I say? Your mother is amazing."

"What can I say?" He mocked. "It runs in the family. So what do you say about ordering a pizza and having a slumber party with all the movies we have at our fingertips?"

"Pure genius. But we have to do it right!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I have the nail polish, magazines, and braiding skills."

"But there is no way we can have an authentic slumber party without our sleeping bags, or beds in this case, pushed together."

"A-are you sure?" He cleared his throat, now feeling more like a teenage girl than ever before.

"Jim-grow up, and move that." She snapped her fingers.

"You're just lucky I am here because it looks like you really need that pedicure." He pointed playfully towards her light pink painted toes.

She kicked his hand away, unknowingly answering a question that had been on his mind for the past twenty-five minutes.

It _was_ a set.

* * *

**Hiking is one of America's favorite past times. They took a poll in a swanky business magazine, and it even beat out baseball. But ****any who****, I have always loved camping. Both the walking in the wilderness and cracking a joke on someone else. I didn't learn about the former until I was sixteen and a boy scout.**

* * *

"So that was not a Blue Footed Boobie." Michael giggled childishly. "My bad." 

"Michael! You idiot! Blue Footed Boobies live in the Galapagos Island, not the forests of Pennsylvania!" Angela screamed in frustration, pulling the mud out of her blonde locks.

In fact, everybody was covered from head to toe in dirt, because Michael had led them on a wild goose chase through the forest.

"Blue Footed Boobies are so cute!" Kelly squealed with her hands clapped together.

"While their appearance may be cute," Dwight shot Kelly a look. "They are spectacular and daring hunters. Their projectile-shaped body has evolved to allow them a very unusual fishing style."

"You are so smart!" Andy shot Dwight a triumphant gaze, as if he had aided in some way.

Angela smiled to herself.

"Michael, can we please just go back. I need to shower." Phyllis raised her hand hesitantly.

Karen, Ryan, Kelly and even Angela chimed in with well placed complaints.

"Like a shower is gonna help you Phyllis!" He laughed loudly, but no one joined in except Dwight.

"I could stay out here all day with you Michael!"

"You are not helping." Angela muttered, next to him.

Creed appeared out of nowhere, covered in mud and holding a dead rabbit.

Everyone began gagging at the smell (except Dwight-who muttered something about nice throat slit).

Creed suddenly looked around. "Why are _you_ guys muddy?"

* * *

**It is a lot easier to catch prey covered in camouflage, and what better than mud?**

**Earth's second best home-grown resource.**

* * *

"I honestly do not know what is wrong with movies I picked out!" 

"Legally Blonde 1 & 2, Mean Girls, Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion, 13 going on 30, and 10 Things I Hate about You? C'mon use your brain Beesly."

"Is this a sleepover or not? And what about yours? Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Forrest Gump, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Amadeus, Donnie Darko, and Superbad?"

He gave her a pointed glance.

"Okay, I love all these movies too. They're just not sleepover material; let's just pick movies in the middle."

"Fine." He pouted when she picked out a new playlist. "The Shining, Seven, The Ring, The Hills have Eyes, The Blair Witch Project, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre? How is that in the middle? Are you trying to kill me?"

* * *

**The thought honestly never crossed my mind. But now, looking back, I realize it was an extremely foolish thing to watch that many scary movies.**

**At night. **

**While camping.**

**In the middle of nowhere. **

* * *

His eyes closed. 

"James Halpert don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Pam had the covers up to her chin and her eyes were darting around nervously in the low light.

"I'm-" He was interrupted by a yawn. "just a little tired." His eyes immediately began to droop, as it was sometime after 3.

The TV, on a sleep timer, shut off and the room enveloped in darkness.

Her shrill scream disrupted the silence.

"Pam?" He sat up, trying not to chuckle at her distress. He may not like them during the movie, but afterwards they didn't bother him.

The phone rang.

She screamed again.

He couldn't help the chuckles now. He reached over and answered the phone. "That was the front desk; they were just making sure you were alright." He hadn't laughed this much in so long, Jim felt as if he getting was getting exercise. But his joy was interrupted by poorly concealed sniffles. He turned on the lamp, now on his side of the beds. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing is going to get us."

She laughed hysterically. "I know. I just don't what's wrong with me. Do-do you mind sleeping next to me? Like next to the crease?"

And she looked at him with large, watering green eyes.

He could never refuse her when she looked at him like that, not that he was going to anyway. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that he had a girlfriend.

It was just comfort between friends.

That truth, however, did not comfort his nerves.

* * *

I felt the need to cover more mature themes, I mean if your sharing a room with someone you're in love with and have never 'been' with...c'mon we all know what we'd think! 

You know the drill! And everyone forgot about the whole sexual things and their thoughts changing from T to the M!

Review! Constructive!

FearandLoathing


	4. Chapter 4

This is a really big chapter! It's the start of the end! It focuses on Pam and Jim more, because i felt that if i stayed as i was going-it would take way too long. And that's a problem i have with the series!!!!

I don't own anything.

Camping: Chapter 4

* * *

Jim opened one eye blearily the next morning, trying to ease into what would be the inevitable dealing with Michael. But when he tried to glance at the clock, his view was obstructed by something curly. Something curly, that smelled good and was attached to a girl who was intertwined with him. His whole body tensed when he realized he was curled around her body with their hands together on her stomach. 

Jim had imagined this exact situation many times in his head. As he leaned forward to inhale her scent, he realized that the fantasy had nothing on the reality. With a rush of the emotion he had tried so hard to forget, he placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. Then he pulled her soft body closer and closed his eyes, determined to savor the moment.

* * *

Pam pushed a stray curl out of her face as she tried to pay attention to what Michael was explaining. It was another game they were going to have to compete in regardless of how they felt. She felt Jim's leg jiggle against hers on the bench, as if he nervous. 

Things had been a bit awkward that morning with Jim, when they had woke up together in an intimate position. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the idea; but whether it was of touching or touching her, she did not know.

A hand waved in front of her face.

"Huh?" was the only thing she could manage.

"We're up." Jim's face appeared in her line of vision.

She bit her lip as she noticed everybody's curious stares and followed him to the center. "What are we playing?" She questioned in a whisper.

"The object-" He began quietly, but stopped when he saw Michael forced them to sit apart.

"You have two minutes. Now remember," He stopped dramatically, placing a hand on the shoulder of a very confused Pam. "what we do in life echoes in eternity."

Jan sighed loudly, and massaged her temples. "Pam-take the paper first. You have two minutes to get four words or you're disqualified. Go."

**2:00**

Jim opened the paper quickly.

_The Girl Next Door_

"Uh. T.V. show?"

"You have to give me more Halpert."

**1:45**

"Playboy Mansion."

"Sex."

**1:28**

"In a teenage movie, I would fall in love with this cliché person."

"The Girl Next Door."

**1:15**

_Backseat of a car_

"Where do you have sex?"

"Bed."

**1:05**

"God, you're boring. Lose your virginity?"

"Prom."

**:56**

"Are you a girl? Drive-In?"

"Backseat of a car?"

**:45**

_Razor_

"Phone you want."

"Razor."

**:34**

_Rubber band_

"You can use this in the office…and girls wear them."

"Ties."

**:21**

"What? Never mind. What do I put my hair up with?"

"A blue barrette."

**:14**

"No, all of my hair!"

"A black clip!"

**:07**

"It stretches Jim!"

"A scrunchie?"

"TIME!" Michael shouted and jumped between them. "Houston, you have a problem. Because you are disqualified!"

Pam shrugged and went back to the bench they had been occupying before they had lost.

"Good luck Fillipeli." Jim teased as they passed.

She grabbed his hand briefly. "Unlike you, we won't need it." Karen taunted, her eyes twinkling brightly and then pulled away.

"Do you want some wine Miss?"

Pam took her eyes off the sickening scene and forced a smile. "Of course."

The camp employee poured her a small glass and turned his attention back to the games. When she felt Jim's leg brush hers as he sat down, Pam downed the rest of her wine. Glancing quickly at the oblivious waiter, she grabbed a water cup (which was quite larger than the wine cups) and filled it to the rim.

"Whoa, Meredith!" Jim exclaimed.

She just took a big gulp.

"Wow. You should probably slow down." He tried to grab the cup out her hands, but she jerked it away from him. "Remember the Dundies?" He warned.

"No, and that's exactly what I'm going for." She grumbled, and took another drink. Pam waited until Jim's back was turned to refill her cup, but her loud giggling ruined it.

He tried to look stern, but she looked so adorable and so drunk. "Pamela Beesly, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, Sir." She saluted with a straight face, and then broke out in girly giggles.

Jim couldn't help but be amused at the sight of her coming undone. "How about you let me have a drink of your wine?" He asked, gesturing to her nearly empty cup.

She leaned forward and gestured for him to do the same. "I have-" She hiccupped. "I have an idea." Pam beamed, stood up and wobbled slightly. "I'll be back."

He immediately stood up and tried steadying her. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Jim tried to get her to sit again.

She slipped out of his grasp and walked up to the camp employee. She tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled politely. "May I help you?"

"My friend" She jerked her thumb towards a gaping Jim. "wants your number. He was just too nervous to ask."

The waiter looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I am not interested in men."

"Are you serious? He's going to be so heartbroken. He was just telling me how you two were perfect for each other, you knowing so much about wine and all."

"Well how about you give him a complementary bottle on me." He handed her an unopened bottle.

"You are a gentlemen sir." She held her hand out for him to shake.

He took it, glancing at her awkwardly and turned as soon as he saw her reach the friend.

"You…wow. You trafficked a bottle of wine!" Jim informed her in disbelief.

She curtsied.

"You are evil!"

She grinned at him mischievously and handed him her cup. "No autographs please." Pam tried opening the bottle, but was distracted by the approach of Zac. "Zac! Hey! Over here!" She jumped up and began waving her hands, as if landing a plane.

Jim gritted his teeth at the familiarity of their hug.

"Jim, we're gonna go-" She stumbled into Zac, but managed to catch herself. She stood up her full height and sighed, trying to get her act together. "We are going to talk for a while."

Jim narrowed his eyes and stood up. "I think that's a great idea." His voice tainted by his protectiveness.

"Alone." She pushed him back on the bench.

Jim was unable to hide the hurt he felt.

Pam leaned in closely to his face. "Baby, you should be taking care of the girl you love." She patted his cheek, grabbed the wine and Zac, and walked off.

"I was trying to." He admitted shamefully.

* * *

"She didn't understand. She just didn't listen to me when I told her I know people." 

Pam nodded distractedly, not really listening to what he was saying. She looked over at Zac's handsome face, and began to feel guilty for using another human being. She was such a bad person! Pam stopped suddenly, No more!

"I have to tell you something." Pam removed her arm from Zac's. She was done being a user, and an alcohol abuser! She glanced at the wine and quickly amended it by taking a large swig.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly, after she had zoned out.

Pam took a deep breath. "I am in love with Jim Halpert!" She half-shouted.

"I know." He responded simply.

Pam dropped to the floor in response, and then looked up at him expectantly. "You knew-"

"Wait," He stopped her from continuing. "He's the one with the shaggy hair and the tan girlfriend?" She nodded. "Then yeah, I knew."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No silly." He sat next to her spread out form and took a drink of the wine in her hands. "I know people. So I'm waiting."

She lifted her head slightly to stare curiously. "For what?"

"You're drunk, now it's a prerequisite to tell a stranger your life story. So begin."

Pam sat up and took the wine back from him. "It started," She started after taking a drink. "with a little company named Dunder-Mifflin."

"Wow. That was quite a story!" Zac announced, now lying beside Pam on the ground, two hours later.

She nodded and took a large gulp of the wine. Pam pushed her bangs out of her face and sat up. Her large, innocent green eyes peered at him. "Have you ever been in love?"

He frowned. "That's actually why I'm staying here, to get away."

"Tell me." She said with a large comforting smile. "No one knows more than me." She added ruefully.

"There's not much there." He got up and offered her his hand. "She's my friend's fiancée." He cleared his throat uncomfortably as they began to walk.

"Have you told her how you feel?" She asked carefully.

"What do you think?" He exploded, his arms gesturing wide.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry." He quickly amended, realizing his outburst could've been taken to offence. "It's just hard."

"I know." Her voice was regretful.

They now reached the benches in a thoughtful silence. Jim was sitting around a newly built fire by himself, just staring into it. Pam felt her heart swell at the very sight of him. "Where is everybody?" She murmured, glancing around.

Jim just stared her intently. "They left around forty-five minutes ago." He sighed and rubbed his hands together as he stood.

Pam turned slightly towards the fire and avoided both of their gazes. "You waited for me?" Her voice was strangely sad.

"Hey, Beesly." He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Of course I'd wait for you."

She looked at him adoringly, tears glittering at the bottom of her eyes. Pam threw her arms around him suddenly. "I think you are the greatest." She pulled away and sniffled.

He chuckled at her adorable expression. "I think I need to get you to bed."

Pam stumbled slightly as she tried walking towards the cabin. She giggled when she felt Jim's strong arms encompass her waist.

"Wow." He commented, as he picked her up bridal style. "You're drunk." Jim 'stumbled' as he began walking to her immense pleasure.

"You're mean." She tried pouting between her giggles, but it didn't work.

"Now put the bottle down." Jim instructed.

"No." She smiled up at him and hugged the wine protectively.

"Pamela Beesly."

"Yes?" She grinned cheekily.

He fought his hardest to keep his face strict.

"Fine." Pam tilted her head back as she downed the rest of the bottle, and set it on the bench closest. "Bye Zac." She called over Jim's shoulder.

Zac stood there just watching the duo interact and felt his chest constrict. He did know people, and he knew Jim was as hopelessly in love as Pam was. How could she be so blind? Was it possible that he was as well? "I'll tell her." He shouted after the couple as they faded for his sight.

* * *

Jim set her down on the bed gently, and walked to the bathroom with his clothes. 

Pam was waiting for him as soon as he walked out.

"Pam?" He questioned softly, right before her lips crashed against his in a frenzied passion.

Jim's arms immediately encircled her thin waist as he responded. His body tingled all over as she pressed herself against him. It was his tongue that deepened the kiss and his arms became the only thing holding her up.

Pam could not keep the satisfactory moan that escaped her mouth as she felt all of him against her. Her hands moved from his neck to the shaggy hair in a move she had always dreamed of doing. She was not disappointed.

After the best minute the two had ever experienced, and an extreme amount of pleasurable emotions, Jim pulled away.

"Wow." Jim's voice was unnaturally rough, and it sent shivers down her spine. His chest was heaving and his fingers tightened, as he stared longingly into her eyes.

Pam fanned herself as she stepped back, still aware of his large hands gripping her waist. "I second that." She said sheepishly. "I need…I need…uh wow." She disentangled herself from him, and sat down on the bed.

Jim took a deep breath, and readied himself for the talk they needed to have. And he was ready to have it. He had been waiting for years for it, until he took notice of her passed out form.

* * *

That's all for now! Please review!! It inspires me!! 

FearandLoathing

Preview: a heart gets broken, and things get said that should've been said a long time ago


	5. Chapter 5

It's been like what? five years? but i got the every chapter but the last one written. again. damn computers!

Sorry! And happy holidays!

* * *

Pam groaned loudly as she barely opened one eye, trying to adjust to the extremely harsh light while waking up. Giving up almost immediately, she grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face.

"How are you feeling Beesly?" Jim questioned, quite amused, beside her. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with his feet propped against the opposite bed.

"I am never drinking again." She murmured, her face still buried beneath the pillow.

Jim tried prying the pillow from her face, but gave up after it was clear she wasn't letting go. "What did I say about saying things you don't mean?"

"I don't know why I consider you my best friend anymore." She snapped.

"Maybe it's cause I have a present for you?" He teased.

"Present?" She slowly took the pillow off her face, and lifted her head a bit. "What'd you get me?"

"The latest and greatest of hangover cures-aspirin and a glass of water." He handed her some aspirin and the cup.

Pam smiled gratefully and sat up. "Now, I remember why I like you so much."

"So," Jim started hesitantly, after she had taken the medicine. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"What do you mean?" She pushed her bangs out of her face. "Did something happen?" She asked fearfully.

His smile was forced. "I guess not."

"You look tired." She commented, after a moment of silence.

Jim half-shrugged. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" Pam was instantly concerned. "Did I keep you up?"

"It was nothing." He waved away her concern.

Pam glanced down, only to realize she was still wearing last night's clothes, and stood up suddenly between the beds. Her head began to pound at the sudden movement, and then tears began to prick behind her eyes as she noticed the beds were separated. Was he that repulsed by the thought of touching her? The need to get out of the room was overwhelming.

"Hey," He shot up after her and reached the door before she had stepped out. "Where are you going?"

She didn't meet his eyes.

He noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "You didn't have to take care of me." Pam said softly.

"I carried you home, that's it." He said hastily, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "Now if you had started puking…"

She shot him a small smile, but the tears came down anyway.

"Hey, look at me." He forced her chin up, so that their eyes could meet. He used the hand that supported her chin to wipe the oncoming tears, but his other hand never straying from her waist. "I was just joking, I like taking care of you."

She sniffled and snuggled in closer, his other arm wrapped back around her. Pam tried pulling away after a moment, but he tightened his hold. "But I gotta go talk to Zac, you know, about what happened last night."

He frowned, but loosened his arms. "What happened last night?" Jim asked warily.

"Never you mind." Pam gave him one squeeze and darted out of his arms before he could react. "Be sure to get some sleep." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared behind a cabin.

Jim frowned and shut the door, he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He had stayed up all night, like a little kid at Christmas, and then she didn't even know it happened. Would he be really ready for the consequences, if she had? He fell back on his mattress and tried to quiet his mind, fully intending to listen to Pam's advice. Only after he had crawled onto Pam's bed was his mind distracted enough to rest.

* * *

Pam opened Zac's cabin door without bothering to knock, and tripped over some clothes strewn on the floor. She placed a hand to her chest, trying to gather both her wits and her breath. She stood up and yelled his name into the dark cabin.

His head appeared out of the crack in bathroom door. He opened his mouth, clearly to ask why she barged in at six o'clock in the morning, but she interrupted him.

* * *

Jim,

I set the alarm, so that's the little annoying beeping you are currently hearing.

And since you are waking up with the alarm, there are two things I could be doing:

A. Watching Zac make breakfast for me (or us if you hurry your butt up!)

OR

B. Eating with the rest of the subordinates

The choice is yours. It really just depends on your faith in me.

Do not let me down.

Love, Pam

P.S. I don't care how comfortable my bed is, I am not switching!

He could not keep the smile off his face, or the spring out of his step, as he walked around gathering clothes to wear for the day. He felt a little like a child, being so happy from her writing the one word. It wasn't like she had never signed, wait, did she always sign her notes like that? Jim racked his brain; he couldn't remember when if she had ever put love. Which meant she didn't…right?

His cell phone ringing interrupted his panicky thoughts. Karen's name popped up, and he sucked in a breath.

How could he forget he had a girlfriend-a wonderful one at that?

Jim flipped open his and sighed at her happy voice. "Can we meet for a moment?" He asked softly.

* * *

"You put love?" He whistled, cracking an egg into a bowl. "Wow, that's a drastic change from when you ran in here hysterically a couple hours ago, what happened?"

Pam sat on the counter on the other side of kitchen, watching him make her breakfast. Both their cabins didn't have a kitchen so she made Zac commandeer the one for the whole camp. It was extremely large room, completely decked out in stainless steel. There was one large stainless table in the center, half of it being a subtle grill, which he was using, and the other side used for viewing pleasures.

Pam ignored this obvious place of lounging and chose to sit herself across the room. "This cabin is so misleading." She commented absently, swinging her feet like a child.

"So are you, because you didn't answer my question."

"I woke up today, and the beds were separated, almost as if he couldn't stand the thought of touching me."

"Or," Zac interrupted. "He didn't want to take advantage of you because of that amazing kiss you shared earlier, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself."

"Whatever the point is, they weren't together. Then I walked in to find him sleeping in my bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when I left his bed was made. But when I came in it was messed up, like he tried to lay there."

"So what you're saying is that he finally found the extremely evasive sleep in your bed because it reminded him of you."

"Oh my god, I did not say that! It just seems like a good omen."

"Omen? Somebody's a little-"

A knock interrupted him, and he shot a confused glance to Pam. She shrugged in response, while she did tell Jim to come to the kitchen, she hardly expected him to. She figured he would spend the free time with his girlfriend, like he had the day before.

"Who is it?" Zac called threateningly, but playfully with a thick Southern accent. "I own this here kitchen, and I'll not have any interruptions."

She couldn't contain her giggles.

"Pam?" Jim questioned, peeking his head through the door.

She tried not to look surprised, but luckily she recovered quickly. "What took you so long, ye of little faith?"

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I had to deal with some stuff."

Pam ignored his unease, and pretended to mull it over as she took another sip. "Ah, and are you rested? Any problems with my lovely bed?"

Jim grinned, and his eyes looked a bit lighter. "The only problem I have is with your alcohol abuse." He mockingly glared.

"I was just getting rid of my headache," Pam took another drink, shrugging. "and it would be such a waste not to finish the little bit."

He chuckled as he walked over to where she was sitting. "Well then you're lucky I'm here." Jim plucked the glass out of her hand and downed it.

"Hey!" Pam jutted her bottom lip out and creased her forehead, while crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

"Tell someone who cares." He teased, smiling goofily.

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side, challenging him. "You want to start that?"

"Absolutely I do."

Before he could blink, she flicked his chin.

"What was that?" He replied, bopping her on the forehead.

"You should not have done that!" She squealed, and kicked his tall frame away from her. Pam stood up, rolling her neck and bouncing one foot from the other, like a boxer. "Come on, Halpert."

He grabbed her hands when she charged toward him and used the momentum to spin her around, and held her hands at waist. Pam tried wiggling out of the straightjacket hold, but it only caused him to tighten his hold on her.

Only Zac witnessed the brief whimsical smile on Jim's face before it disappeared.

"I don't hear you talking now." He growled in her ear.

She pouted but was still quiet, so he removed his hold on her hands to wrap his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

Zac cleared his throat on the other side of the room, gesturing to the three plates in from of him. He had three large plates filled with scrambled eggs topped with cheddar, a couple slices of bacon, two slices of French toast, and sliced fruit. "Breakfast is served."

Jim lowered her down slowly, remembering the way she had reacted the time before when he had gotten too physical. But instead of walking off huffily, she shot him a sweet smile before sitting at the table.

"I don't know the last time I had a good home cooked breakfast." Pam commented between bites.

Jim resisted the urge to frown.

"Are you nervous about the job interview?" Zac asked, after a few moments of silence.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"I told him." Pam interrupted, looking slightly amused.

Jim couldn't help the hurt he felt, so she knew and wasn't going to say anything. "How do you even know?"

"Receptionist." She waved away his concern. "Answer the question Halpert."

Jim stared at Pam for a couple of seconds and then answered. "Not really."

"But isn't it weird to be trying out for the same job as your girlfriend?" Zac pressed on. "Wouldn't that put a strain on your relationship?"

He frowned, trying to figure Zac's agenda. "What is this? 20 Questions?" Jim sighed and speared a fruit. "But no it wouldn't put a strain on it, not like it matters."

"And why not?" Pam poked him in the side, giggling slightly when he squirmed. "Halpert, she's your girlfriend, you better care."

"Yeah" He rubbed his neck in unease. "About that, you see we're actual not together anymore."

Pam looked concerned, and put down her piece of bacon. "Why? What happened?"

He avoided her intense stare. "To put it eloquently, she didn't like how close we were."

"Did you tell her about the Sleepover?" She rolled her eyes. "Because I could see how that could be interpreted the wrong way." She hesitated for a moment. "I could talk to her for you, if you want."

His hurt reappeared; maybe the kiss didn't mean anything. "No, I don't want to be in relationship with a woman who doesn't trust me."

Pam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his behavior; it was like a pouting child. "I think its more jealousy than anything."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Zac interrupted, clearly on Jim's side. "She should trust him not to do anything."

"No, it's not."

Jim suddenly looked interested. "Really? And how would you know Beesly?" He tilted his head to the side, and gave her an impish grin. "Are you the jealous type?"

"Hmm," She bit her lip playfully, and tapped her finger on her nose.

Jim chuckled and leaned in towards her, both completely forgetting about the food and Zac.

The disregarded male tried hard not to choke on the coma-inducing sweetness.

"Now when I was with Roy, I wasn't." Pam dropped her eyes back to the plate. "So I guess it matters who is in the relationship with me."

Jim looked tentative for a moment, and then spoke. "Well what about me?"

She was stunned. "Y-you?"

"Yes, me, Beesly." He rolled his eyes to hide his nervousness. "Would you feel the same way Karen did if we were in a relationship?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie me. C'mon Pam, the honest truth." He leaned in and gave her another smile. "Tell me, I can take it."

Pam was torn between the truth and lying. The old Pam would have lied to avoid the consequences and the possible embarrassment after a confession. But she had promised herself to be more forthcoming, and she had to take a chance on something, sometime. "I would feel the same way she does." She began shakily, but her voice grew more confident at his stunned look. "I know you have fun by pranks and jokes, and maybe when you experience those with other people, it makes her feel disposable. Maybe because she knows that's how you get close to people, and she feels like can get replaced."

His astonishment turned into dismay, and before he knew it he was gripping her hand tightly. "She could never be replaced, never."

"We're not talking about Karen anymore, are we?" Zac joked rudely.

They didn't even acknowledge him.

"Or maybe she didn't want to share." She was still speaking to the plate as the words flowed from her mouth. "Maybe she wants you to want her, and only her. She realizes how unrealistic it is, but maybe she wants to be the only one you want to have 'sleepovers' with."

His face was carefully blank as she finished, but his hand never released her own.

The silence was unbearable and when she tried to pull her hand away, it startled him from his daze. "Duly noted, and hypothetically-" He paused at her wide-eye innocent look. "You know what that means right?"

She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Look it up Beesly, you'll never learn if I give you all the answers."

"Right, Professor Halpert." She said, winking at him.

Unbidden images of Pam in a school girl outfit clouded his mind and he had to catch his breath. He was so screwed.

Not literally, but that was exactly what the problem was.


End file.
